


More Than The Arrangement

by meanttobeclever, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A sequel to our other GO podfilk about Crowley, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Filk, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfilk?, This one is to the tune of "Donkey Riding", and it's about Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/pseuds/meanttobeclever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a filk about Aziraphale set to the tune of "Donkey Riding."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	More Than The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfilk] What Do You Do As A Fallen Angel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182521) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [DowagerEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowagerEmpress/pseuds/DowagerEmpress), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [gracicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah), [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop), [lysandyra (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra), [minnapods (minnabird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods), [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



> This was written and recorded for Voiceteam 2020 challenge "What Comes Next."
> 
> This is a sequel to Team Orange's filk: "What Do You Do As A Fallen Angel."
> 
> The tune for this filk is "Donkey Riding" which is a traditional Canadian folk song. I know the Great Big Sea version, but there are others.
> 
> [You can listen to the Great Big Sea version here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Bki7b0KSoU)

### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on The Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/download/more-than-the-arrangement/More%20Than%20The%20Arrangement.mp3)



### Lyrics

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s just the arrangement.

Were you ever in Camelot, in the time of Lancelot,

Where our efforts are for naught, start of the arrangement.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s just the arrangement.

Were you ever at a play, the audience will have to sway,

To Edinburgh, I must away, it’s for the arrangement.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s just the arrangement.

Were you ever in Paris, going to the Creperie,

Had my neck saved by Crowley, is this the arrangement?

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s just the arrangement.

Were you ever in St. James, questioning the demon’s aims,

Don’t believe insurance claims, that’s not the arrangement.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s just the arrangement.

Were you ever in a knot, without a friend that you had fought,

Going to learn how to Gavotte, missing the arrangement.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s just the arrangement.

Were you ever in World War Two, and things don’t go tickity-boo,

Crowley hops in to save you, it’s just the arrangement?

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s just the arrangement.

Were you ever in Soho, holy water to bestow,

Goes too fast for me, I know, stick to the arrangement.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s just the arrangement.

Were you ever at the end, on a demon I depend,

Crowley is my only friend, we’re changing the arrangement.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s just the arrangement.

Were you ever questioning, that anyone was listening,

I can’t run from everything, the end of the arrangement.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go the end of the arrangement.

Were you ever at the base, looking Satan in the face,

Praying for a moment’s grace, it’s more than the arrangement.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go it’s more than the arrangement.

Were you ever in the bath, facing down all of hell’s wrath,

Rubber duck just for a laugh, Crowley’s gonna love this.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go to our reservation!

Did you ever love your friend, after you defied the end,

Six thousand more years I will spend, in more than an arrangement.

Way hey and a way we go, fraternizing, fraternizing,

Way hey and away we go gonna buy a cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to meanttobeclever for helping me to write this today!


End file.
